I Still Do
by Muse-grrl
Summary: Rogue leaves Logan three years after the movieverse, after he comes back. They've been together for a few short months
1. Default Chapter

**I Still Do **

Disclaimer: Inspired by same titled song by the Cranberries. Great band, great song. So I'm feeding off it's creative push, sorry. I don't own it, I don't condone it. Just like the Marvel characters depicted as well. Oh and by the way, I'm new at this so if the plot's thin as ice and it sucks royal, don't worry, I get better as time wears on. 

Rating: Fairly PG-13ish, give or take a few mild cuss words 

Summary: Rogue leaves this time, Logan gets teary eyed. Quite a shocker there! 

Time line: A good three years or so after the movie. Logan and Rogue have been together for just a few short months or so. 

Feedback: Yes please. 

The skies turned gray that day. Rain was coming down harder and harder as time wore on and you could faintly hear the thunder in the distance. A storm was coming. But it was nothing compared to the storm that Rogue was feeling right now as she stood in the room she shared with Jubilee and Kitty, shoving various pieces of clothing into a duffel bag. Jubilee was pacing as Rogue concentrated on fitting every thing she owned into that little bag. 

"Are you CRAZY?!", Jubilee spat out. She couldn't believe what Rogue was doing. "You can't do this. Not now. You two have finally come together and you decide to thank him by ditching him like he's ditched you. Does this have something to do with you absorbing his powers way back when? Don't you get rid of them after awhile? Because this isn't like you". She put her hands on her hips, exaperated. "Ah don't care what ya think, Jubes", Rogue drawled, "and no Ah'm not doin' this to get back at him as you so implied. Ah'm doin' this because I have to right now. Ah really need sometime to think all this over and Ah need some time to mahself. That's why, and would ya turn that damn CD off. I hate that song", she muttered as she zipped up her duffel bag. The CD player that they all shared had been spinning wicked songs about lost love and bleeding hearts all day. Maybe it was the mood she was in from the music she was listening to that spurned her wander lust all of the sudden. She shook that thought from her head as she shouldered the duffel bag. "That's the last of it. Ah'm gone, Jubes. Take care of everythang for me", she said. Jubilee looked at her as if she were going to cry, but then the look on her face changed. She narrowed her eyes at Rogue. "You're not gonna be able to pull this off. He's gonna find you and you won't ever get passed him". "Watch me", she defiantly said. "Ah'll write. Ah promise. Bye", and with that, Rogue walked out of the room. 

The walk to the front door was a painful one. All the thoughts of the past few years swirled inside her head. 

I'm not ready for this 

Though I thought I would be 

I can't see the future that I thought I could see 

I don't want to leave you 

Even though I have to 

I don't want to love you 

Oh I still do 

Need some time to find myself 

Don't wanna live with this 

She stopped dead in her tracks and rolled it over and over in her head. *Logan's too much for me to handle*, she assured herself. *Sure it's all good now, but Logan's not into anything long term. At the first chance he can run, he'll take it. Ah'm just beatin' him to that chance. Ah have to* She continued walking downstairs and to the door. 

Can I go my own way 

Can't I pray my own way 

I don't want to leave you 

Oh I need you 

She stopped at the door, her hand poised, ready to turn the knob until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked up into Logan's eyes. "Where do you think you're going?", he asked her. She saw it in his eyes for the first time in all of the few years she's known him. It was fear. The fear of her leaving his side, the fear of him being alone. For once, he was scared. Just like she was when he took off for Canada some 3 odd years ago. 

Am I ready for this 

Did I think I would be 

Can I see the future 

Now I can see 

"Ah'm leavin', Logan", she said calmly. She searched his eyes for the flash of anger that usually would follow but it didn't show. What showed was some thing that stunned her, she watched the tears well up in his eyes. Or at least that's what she thought she saw, she wasn't too sure as hers misted herself. 

I don't want to leave you 

Even though I have to 

I don't want to love you 

Oh I still do 

She stood there and reached into her shirt and removed his dog tags from around her neck. She took his hand and gingerly placed them there and closed his hand and then reached up and kissed his cheek. "Ah'll be back for these", she said. And with that she was gone, leaving Logan behind. Just like that. She walked to the two lane road that came past the mansion, crying all the way. She wanted to stop and turn around and run right back to Logan. Or the least he could do was run after her and beg her not to go. But in her heart she knew that he did the right thing by staying and not stopping her and she did the right thing by walking on and not looking back. 

THE END 


	2. Run, Baby, Run

Subject: Run Baby Run continuation of I Still Do 

Disclaimer is... I don't own it, I don't condone it, I just write it. The characters are owned by Marvel. 

Summary is... Jubilee gets a letter, Wolvie throws a temper tantrum and we also find out where Rogue is, at least for now. 

Feedback is... A MUST! 

Jubilee looked up at the calendar in her room and sighed heavily. It's been a week since Rogue has been gone and she still hasn't gotten used to it just being her and Kitty in the room. There was a knock at the door, she sighed again "what?" Bobby bounded in. "Mail call", he said cheerily. "Somebody loves ya, Jubes", he tossed the letter at her that was postmarked Nashville, Tennessee. "It's from Rogue". She just looked up at him, "how do you know that?" "Because it's her handwriting". Jubilee just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Well are you going to open it or will I have to?" 

"It's my letter, Bobby. I'd rather read it without you here, if you don't mind. So could you leave? I promise I'll catch up with ya later and fill ya in on what's up". He knew she wouldn't but decided to drop the subject anyway. "All right. See ya", and with that he left. Jubilee sighed again and picked up the letter and opened it carefully, a few things fell out. A match box from a Shoney's restaurant and a wrinkled up picture of a big brick building called the "Grand Ole Opry" and then the letter. Jubilee picked it up, unfolded it and started to read it. 

Dear Jubes, 

I told you I'd write. So how are things with out me? I'm sorry I left so abruptly and didn't really say goodbye to you. I just had to prove you wrong though. I ran because I had to beat Logan to it. It was either him or me and I'll be damned if it was gonna be him so I left. You should have seen the look on his face. He almost cried. I didn't think he had it in him but he does. I gave him back his tags too, said I'd be back for them. And I will be, some day. Like I said, I need some time to figure this all out. Whatever you do, don't tell Logan where I am. I don't even know where I'm goin' yet. I'd like to see the west coast. I've always wondered what the Pacific looked like. Anyways, I'll write again soon. Remember, don't tell Logan whatever you do. I know you won't but I can't stress that enough. I miss you. And I guess I miss Logan too, no, I know I miss him. I miss him somethin' fierce and as soon as I figure out things, I'll be back together with him and it'll be like this never happened. At least, I hope. 

Love, 

Marie 

Jubilee sat there in a daze until she was snapped back to earth by a hefty knock on her door. She knew exactly who it was. She swallowed hard and hid the letter and envelope underneath her bed covers. The knock persisted as she got up to answer the door. She cracked it a bit and there was Logan, arms crossed over his chest as he was staring down at her. 

"Jubilee", he said flatly. 

"Logan", she replied as flat as he did. 

"Where is she?" 

"Oh, well, she won't be back for awhile. Kitty went to the mall with some people from her Psych class", she replied, almost closing the door on him until he caught it and forced it open. Jubilee jumped back a bit. 

"Enough games. Where's Marie?" He growled. 

"She's gone. You, of all people, should know that", she said bitterly. 

"And you, of all people, know exactly where she is. Now tell me". 

"Look, Logan, I don't know. Now", she put both hands on his chest and started to shove him out the door, "would you please leave, I have a Calc test to study for and I don't need anymore distractions than there already are around here. Bye". And with that, she shoved him out the door then shut it and locked it. She leaned against it, *this isn't going to be an easy secret to keep* she thought as she sighed. 

On the other side of the door, Logan stood there, shocked. *What the hell just happened here?*he thought*I've just been run off by a 20 year old girl?! What the HELL is going on?!* He thought as he picked up the nearest vase of flowers and sent it crashing into the wall. He looked at it, the pile of shattered glass on the floor as he thought how it truly represented how things were right now—broken. And there was nothing he could do about it, and for once in his entire life, he felt powerless. All for the love of a girl. 


	3. Late For The Sky

Subject: Late For The Sky sequel to Run Baby Run 

Disclaimer is... The characters depicted are owned by Marvel. The song is owned by Jackson Browne. It is from the album "Late For The Sky". I snipped and clipped from it. I don't own it, I don't condone it, I just write it. 

**NOTE** The album "Late For The Sky" and the song with the same title is gutt wrenchingly beautiful. Ya'll need to go out there and git ya some. Any thing Jackson Browne because he's such a kick ass song writer. Anyway, on to the story!!!!! 

Logan stopped staring at the shattered vase on the floor and snorted then continued to the staircase and went downstairs. He got to the door and tore it open and went out side. He needed to take a little walk. 

*Yeah that would make things better* he thought. 

*But it wouldn't bring Marie back, you fool*

*So who the hell cares?* 

*You do. You know you do* 

*No I don't* 

*Yes you do. How many times did you stop and sniff the air deeply when you found the smallest hint of jasmine and lilac on the breeze?* 

*Shut up* 

*How many times have you lingered around her door, hoping for her to come out and hoping for you to wake up from this hell of a nightmare you're in?* 

*SHUT UP!* 

He fought with himself in his mind. Memories crashing into him of the first night him and Marie spent together as a couple. The passion, her touch, the…love, of all things. Then his mind flashed forward and all he could see was her face as they stood at the door to the mansion together. 

Though the words have all been spoken 

Some how the feeling still wasn't right 

And still we continued on through the night 

Tracing our steps from the beginning 

Until they vanished into the air 

Trying to understand how our lives had led us there 

He stood there as she gave him back his dog tags. He felt himself trembling now just as he did as she touched his hand and placed the battered piece of tin on a chain in his palm. He looked at her. 

Looking hard into your eyes 

There was nobody I'd ever known 

Such an empty surprise 

To feel so alone 

And then he watched as she left him, the door closing quietly behind her. He remembered punching the door and he remembered walking to his room then breaking down and crying. For why? He had no idea. No, he did know but he wanted to fool himself. He stood there in the cool New York autumn air. His breath trailing in small short whisps of smoke as he sighed aloud. 

You never knew what I loved in you 

I don't know what you loved in me 

Maybe the picture of somebody you're hoping I might be 

*Yeah, this was all a mistake, somehow* He told himself *It would have never worked out and I'm glad it really didn't go any further than it did. But why'd she have to go?* 

Awake again I can't pretend 

That I know I'm alone and close to the end 

Of the feeling we've known 

How long have I been sleeping? 

How long have I been drifting alone through the night 

How long have I been dreaming I 

Could make it right 

If I closed my eyes and tried with all my might to be the one you need 

Logan sighed heavily again, as he lifted his face towards the gray sky. *It would be so easy to just hop on a bike and just breeze outta here like nothing ever happened. But I can't. I have to stay here, because she said she'd come back and I know she ain't one to go back on her word. So I'll stay. Not guaranteeing I'll like it but I have to do it. For her sake, and my own* He sighed heavily and walked back into the mansion, heart heavy and eyes watering. 


	4. Devil At Your Back

Subject: Devil At Your Back sequel to Late For The Sky 

Feedback is...A must 

Disclaimer is..Yeah, Marvel owns the characters. I don't own it, I don't condone it, I just write it. 

Warning.....No song used this time but it alludes to....something. Just like Run Baby Run did. 

Woods....gray skies....running....cold. That's all Jubilee could see and feel as she guarded her life against....something. She had no clue why she was running or why she was frantic to get away. She could hear them. The foot steps as they got closer and closer. With all the effort she was making, she couldn't shake what was behind her. It was like a really bad scary movie. Then she heard it. That metal sound. So familiar. But it couldn't be, could it? BAM! She fell down. All she could see were leaves. She heard a voice, raspy, growling almost in her ear. "You think I'm not gonna find out? You think you can keep this secret from me? Well think again, Darlin'". And at that moment she sat up screaming. 

Kitty immediately turned on the light. "Jubes! Jubes!" Jubilee was breathing hard, sobbing almost. "He...almost...killed...me. Oh my god. This has got to stop". She jumped from her bed and ran over to her dresser and pulled open her drawer and got Rogue's letters out and held them up to Kitty. "These have got to stop". Kitty sat there in her bed, confused. "Jubes, what happened? Tell me your dream. Comere and sit down". Kitty patted a space next her to on her bed. Jubilee put the letters back in the drawer and walked over to Kitty's bed. She sat down and pulled her knees into her chest. She sighed heavily. "I was running from someone. The sky was gray and there were these gnarled, twisted dead trees all around. Then I heard it". 

"Heard what?" Kitty asked. 

"That sound. That metal sound that Logan makes when his claws come out. Then I fell and I heard his voice in my ear. He said 'you think I'm not gonna find out? You think you can keep this secret from me? Well think again, Darlin''. Then I woke up. I wish I could tell Rogue no more letters. I'm sure it's bound to kill me". She climbed off of Kitty's bed and back into her own. 

"Jubes, ya worry too much". 

"Yeah right". 

"Want me to leave the light on in case The Boogie Man decides to show his ugly face?" Jubilee answered her by throwing a pillow at her head. Kitty just chuckled as she turned off the light. 

The next day was a crazy one. As Jubilee walked to her Physics class, she saw Logan in the hall and quickly ducked into a janitor's closet, praying that he didn't see her. Unfortunately, he did as he knocked on the door of the closet. "Jubilee, come out here for a minute". She swallowed hard as she slowly opened the door. "Yeah?" "Front and center", Logan replied. Jubilee came out. Logan shut the door. "So what's going on?" he asked her. "Nothing. Just heading for class, that's all". 

"Takin' the scenic route?" he raised his eye brow at her. 

"Um, oh the closet? That was just, well, I don't know what happened back there. Something scared me, I guess. Well", she looked at her watch, "look at the time, I'll be late for class. See ya". She quickly walked away. Logan just watched her go with a quizzical look on his face. In the last month, Jubilee took to hanging out in her room after school. She was safe there, and she didn't have to worry about bumping into Logan. She feared him now, more than anything. Which was odd because she never did before. It's all Rogue's fault, she thought, it's because of her and those damn letters. She glanced at the clock, it read 5 p.m. She decided to go down to the cafeteria to get some food. She ducked her head out into the hall way. Coast was clear, no Logan. So she strolled out and shut the door, until... "Jubilee. Just the person I wanted to see". Her body tensed as she turned around and saw Logan behind her, leaning against the doorpost to his room. 

"Comere", he said. 

"Can it wait? I was going down to eat", she replied. 

"No you're not. We've got to talk". He walked to her. "I need to know about Marie. Now I've tried to be civil about the whole damn situation. But it just ain't cuttin' it. You and me, we're friends. Friends don't keep secrets from each other. So where is she?" 

Jubilee stepped back a bit, "I don't know". She jumped as she heard that familiar metal sound. Logan pointed his claws at her neck. They were far away but not far enough, Jubilee thought. "Jubilee, I've got three reasons here why you should tell me. Six, if need be". Her eyes got wide, then they narrowed. Wait a minute, she thought, who does he think he is bullying me around like that. "Save it, Logan. Because you don't scare me. And if you want to continue this conversation, we best take it some place else". "Fine", he said as he sheathed his claws and drug her by the collar to his room and slammed the door. "At least we're getting somewhere now. You're gonna talk". 

"I didn't say that. I just want you to get some things straight. Yes, Logan, you're my friend". 

"And?" 

"And Rogue is too, and I owe it to her to respect her wishes. She doesn't want you to know where she is because she thinks you're either gonna leave altogether or leave to find her. She needs some time to herself. I'm sure she told you that. Now sulking around here and being an ass is NOT gonna solve anything and it sure as hell ain't gonna bring her back any quicker". His face hardedned. Jubilee could see that the anger was building in him and at any moment he was going to strike. She half cowered as he stood nearer to her. But she still stood her ground. "Did you tell anyone where exactly you were going when you went to Canada? Did you check in on a regular basis? No you didn't did you?" 

"Jesus, Jubilee", he growled, "the LEAST you could do, or she could do, is tell me everything's all right. That she's not in any trouble or anything! You think I like this?! You think I like being in the dark?!" 

"Would you listen at yourself, Logan? You sound so god damn selfish! You know, you might be facing pain right now but Rogue's is ten times worse because SHE LEFT YOU!! How do you think that makes her feel?!" She looked at him, he said nothing. "Yeah that's what I thought", and with that she left, slamming the door. 

After Jubilee came back from dinner, she found a letter on her bed. This one was post marked St. Helena, Montana. She opened it as she sat on her bed. No trinkets this time she thought with disappointment. Oh well, this should make for good reading she told herself as she settled into the pillows. 

Dear Jubes, 

I'm in Montana. Close to the Canadian border. You don't know how bad I wanna cross, but if I do, all I will think about is Logan. It's been like that a lot lately. There was this guy in the train station that looked exactly like him from behind. My heart started pounding when I saw him, I almost called him Logan but before I could he turned around and I knew it wasn't him. I could've died right there. I miss him, Jubes. Terribly. And the more and more I'm out here, the more and more I realize I love him. I'm sorry, I'm sure the last thing you wanna hear from me is me whining about my boyfriend and how much I miss him. Yeah, I know, I just called him my boyfriend. Don't tell him I said that. But tell him I miss him. And tell him I'm coming home soon. I don't know when yet but soon. Well, I gotta go. The road calls. Miss ya. 

Love, 

Marie. 

Jubilee put the letter back in its envelope. Just as she did, someone knocked. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Logan. Can I come in?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure". He came in, head kind of lowered. He shut the door. "So", he said. "So...what?" He saw the envelope on her bed. "Is that from Marie?" Jubilee sighed. "She said she misses you and she's coming home soon. She doesn't know when but soon". "Where is she?" 

"Some where in Montana close to the Canadian boarder". 

He grunted. "I'm sorry, Jubilee. For all that's been going on". 

"You should be, Logan. You don't know how all this is affecting ME". 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Just because I've kept this secret for you for the past month few months or so, I've had nightmares ala Nightmare on Elm Street. I keep dreaming you're coming after me claws bared and yelling how this all won't be a secret anymore soon". 

"Jubilee, I didn't know that". 

"No one did, except for Kitty. You know how relieved I am to see that Marie told me to tell you what was going on and where she was at. Maybe now I can sleep easier". 

"Yeah, maybe", he stood there, "Thank you, Jubes". 

"You're welcome". 

And with that, he left. 

Beach....blue skies....running....warm. That's all Jubilee could see and feel and she smiled at the sun and she smiled in her sleep. 


	5. North Bound And Down

TITLE: North Bound and Down 

SUMMARY: Marie reflects about her life with Logan and is picked up by a trucker FEEDBACK: Feedback Monster says: Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah, me looooooove feed back, me love feed back as much as me love COOKIES!!!!!!!!!! (pretty cute, huh?) DISCLAIMER: *sigh*I don't own them, Marvel and Fox do, but if I did, Logan would be ALL MINE!!!!! Allright, I'll warn ya, I sat around on my day off watching the Smokey and the Bandit movies back to back therefore the trucker in this story does resemble Jerry Reed and I even took the name of his character and pasted it into this story. I don't own Jerry Reed and I don't have ANY claim whatsoever to the Bandit movies as well, I just thought it added a touch of flavor to the story line. And now, my friends, enjoy!!!!! 

Marie walked along the lightly snow covered road, shivering against the bone chilling breeze as she sighed heavily. *Where am I? I've got to be close to New York somehow* she thought as she looked up at a lone snow covered road sign. She dusted it off a bit and read it out loud. "Milford--ten miles, Port Jervis--30 miles", she said then gasped, "New York State line--50 miles! Logan, Ah'm comin' home!" she jumped up and down. In the distance, she could hear the rumbling of 18 wheels on the gravel and snow. She quickly turned around and stuck her thumb out to get the truck to stop. It lumbered to a halt near her and the passenger side window went down. She got up on the running board to peek inside and she was greeted by a bassett hound who licked her face then barked. 

"Settle, Fred!", she heard a thick southern accented male voice say. The man in the driver's seat smiled warmly at her, "He don't bite--hard", he grinned, "where ya headed, youngin'?" he asked her. "West Chester, if ya could", she said shyly. "Well, you in luck, darlin', hop on up", said the man as she hopped off the running board and he opened the door. "Move over, Fred", the man said as Marie climbed in and shut the door, and the truck started up again. The inside was littered with burger wrappers and a few unpaid tickets. The man side glanced her, "the name's Cledus. What's yours, Gal?" he asked. "Marie", she said. "Well, Marie, pleased to meet ya. So what's a gal like you doin' out in the Pennsylvania mountains? You runnin' or somethin'?" 

"Of sorts, Ah left my boyfriend. Things were getting a bit too much for me", she said as a matter of factly. 

"Is that right?" he raised an eye brow at her, "then why you gon' back?" 

"Because, Ah realize that Ah love him, and why am Ah tellin' you all this?" she looked at him quizzically. 

"Because I figure it's because you ain't had a person to talk to in a long time. How long you been out here?" 

"About 6 months or so. Ah lost count". 

"Ain't that just like a woman, takin' up all the time in the world to decide on whether she in love or not. They teach 'em early don't they?" he said as she looked her over. 

"Just drive, would ya?" 

"Yes, Ma'am", he said to her as they drove on. Marie looked out the window and watched the trees and powerlines fly. As she did, her eye lids started to get heavy. She rested her head against the door and drifted off to sleep. 

__

**She woke up with a jolt as she surveyed her surroundings. Candles everywhere, soft music coming from the stereo. Where was she? All of the sudden, she could feel it, light feathery breath on her skin. "Logan?" she gasped. "Mmhmm?" he breathed, "I'm so glad you're back, darlin'. I missed you...every inch of you", he said as kissed her against a sheer scarf. Her mind was reeling. Was this a dream? Well, damn if this was a dream she sure as hell didn't wanna wake up! She reveled in Logan's kisses as he dropped them on her neck and nibbled on her ear through the scarf. But something was a miss. It felt like Logan, panted like Logan, until.....** 

"FRED!" boomed Cledus's voice that woke Marie up with a jump. "Git back there where you belong! Bad dog! You know betta, Fred, shame on you", he scolded the dog. Fred just whimpered at him. "I'm so sorry, Marie, here", Cledus said as he handed her a napkin to wipe off the dog drool on the side of her face. "It's, um, it's all right, really", she replied as she wiped her face. "He wasn't at that too long was he?" she asked. 

"Nah, just a few seconds. Why ya ask?" he looked at her. 

"No reason. Just curious. Um, where are we?" she asked, changing the subject quickly. 

"We been into New York State for an hour or so now. You said West Chester, is that right?" 

"Yes", she said, her eyes almost lighting up at the thought of being so close to Logan again. 

"We got two more hours left and then you'll be home", he said. 

"Thanks, Cledus. Ah do appreciate this". 

"Don't mention it. Although, ya could mention why ya left your boyfriend. I do know ya said because things got too heavy for ya but there's got to be somethin' more to it then that. You can't fool ol' Cledus". 

"Cledus, if you knew Logan, you'd see where Ah'm comin' from. He leaves at the drop of a hat. Anything doesn't go his way, he's gone. So Ah beat him to it", she crossed her arms. 

"Do you think that's made ya the better person?" 

"Well, it's made me *A* better person. Ah've come to realize that no matter how hard Ah try not to think about him, Ah always end up thinkin' about him. And Ah miss him terribly. And Ah feel like a fool for leavin' in the first place. And Ah can't wait to get back home to him!" 

"Well! Feel better?" 

"As a matter a fact I do". 

"Hungary any? There's a choke and puke half a mile down the road a piece". 

"Choke and puke? Sounds great", she said as they pulled into a rustic truck stop and got out for a bite to eat. 


	6. One More Day

Title: One More Day 

Summary: Logan reflects about Marie 

Feedback: It is a must to satisfy the fan fic goddess. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they're Marvel's and Fox's. The lucky ducks. I also don't own the song lyrics and such taken from Diamond Rio's "One More Day". That belongs to the writers of ASCAP and BMI and the group. 

Logan walked out of the mansion and into the gardens. There was a dusting of snow on the ground and it crunched underneath his feet as he made the trek to the lake. Marie's favorite spot. As he got to the frozen lake, she was all he could think about. Her face, her eyes, her touch. He sighed heavily and watched his breath disappear into the chilly West Chester air. *Dammit, I wish you'd come back, Marie* he thought *this waiting game's killin' me*. He stood near the edge of the frozen lake and looked out over the water. 

One More Day 

One More Time 

One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied 

But then again, I know what it would do 

It'd leave me wishing still for one more day with you 

He remembered the night before she left him. The passion they shared and just lying there with her, tracing the outline of her face with a gloved hand and holding her against him. 

First thing I'd do is pray for time to halt 

I'd unplug the telephone 

And leave the tv off 

I'd hold you every second 

Say a million I love yous 

That's what I'd do with one more day with you 

He shook his head. He knew in his heart, she'd be back some day soon. But it was killing him to not know when. Perhaps Jubes got another letter today, he said to himself as he head back towards the mansion. As he walked back to the mansion. He saw an 18 wheeler slow down and pull off near the front gates. This was odd, so he went to investigate. As soon as he saw the passenger side door open, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Marie?" he quietly said. As the girl turned around he yelled "MARIE!" and he took off running toward the gate. "Logan!" she gasped as she jumped down and ran to him. He hit the button for the gates and as they opened, Marie squeezed between them to run into her lover's arms. They approached each other and stopped then grabbed onto each other and held on for dear life. "Marie", Logan held back tears, "my god, Marie, how I've missed you". 

"Ah've missed YOU, Logan", she said through her tears. "Not a day went by that Ah didn't think about you", she looked up into his eyes, "Logan, Ah'm sorry. Ah'll never leave again, Ah promise. Ah'm gonna stay here forever. I love you". Logan looked into her eyes then kissed her. "I love you too, darlin'", he said as he kissed her again. From the windows of the rec room, Jubilee and Kitty watched the whole encounter. "That's so beautiful", Kitty said, "Jubes, are you crying?" 

"Eh, *no*", she said as she choked back tears and rubbed her eyes. "Damn contacts", she said as she quickly walked away as Kitty chuckled and continued watching Logan and Marie through the window. 


End file.
